A Late Night Visit
by Mysteryfan28
Summary: AU of the last scene in the season 1 finale. While in the hospital, Sherlock gets a late night visitor. Slight Joanlock. Rated Teen for drug references. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Late Night Visitor

Author: Mysteryfan28

Summary: A slightly different take on the hospital scene from Heroine.

AU Joanlock.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, this is just for fun.

Fandom: Elementary

It was one o'clock in the morning and Sherlock Holmes laid in his hospital bed unable to sleep and bored out of his mind when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said, expecting to see one of the three nurses who had come into his room to check his vitals throughout the night. To his surprise it wasn't one of the nurses who had came into his room but Joan Watson.

"Watson, what are you doing here?" Sherlock whispered.

"Gregson told me what happened and I came to check on you." Joan told him. She sat down on one of the plastic chairs by Holmes' bed and asked: "Sherlock what were you thinking? You could have overdosed and died!"

"I assure you, Watson. I had no intention of dying and leaving you." Joan snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are not the first person to make that kind of promise, Sherlock. It's not an easy promise to keep."

"Are you saying that you don"t believe me?" Sherlock asked. Joan shook her head

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just I know that there are some promises that no one can keep. And not dying is one of them!"

"Watson, would you stay with me?" Joan glanced at the closed door.

"What if a nurse comes in?" Sherlock smirked.

"If anyone asks I could tell them that you're my girlfriend, if that makes you feel better."

Joan laughed. "I don't think that will work Sherlock, since I told the nurse on duty that we work with the NYPD."

"What, she thinks that the people on the force don't have relationships with one another?"

"I don't know," Joan admitted. "But don't worry, I'll stay with you anyway." She told Sherlock.

"Thank you, Watson." Sherlock said sleepily. Joan smiled, squeezed his hand and went to look for some blankets for the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mending The Fences**

**Author: Mysteryfan28**

**Fandom: Elementary**

**Summary: Sherlock and Joan try to repair their friendship after the events in "Heroine."**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to CBS, the show's creator and their respective companies. No profit is being made.**

**Sequel to: A Late Night Visit.**

**Rated: PG**

The ride from the hospital to the brownstone was a quiet one for both Joan and Sherlock mostly due to the fact that he was still suffering from being shot by the assassin that Moriarty had hired.

"Really Watson, there is no need for you to carry on like this." Sherlock said as Joan insisted that Holmes take the left side of the cab the one closest to the front door of the brownstone.

"Sherlock you can barely move without wincing. The closer you are to the door the door better off you'll be," Joan told him.

Sherlock groaned as he stepped out of the cab. "I'll take your word for it, Watson." He gasped.

Joan turned and saw that the back of his shirt was red. "You pulled out your stitches!" She said, startled.

"So glad that you noticed that Watson," Sherlock groaned. "Now, if you don't mind, can we go inside please?" Carefully Joan helped Holmes out of the cab and up the stairs to the brownstone. Once she got her room mate in the house she went back and paid the cabbie.

"I'm really sorry." She told him as he gave her her change. "No problem." He replied. "I got shot in the leg, once so I know what it's like to be in that kind of pain."

Joan didn't know what to say, so she smiled and thanked the cabbie.

She entered the brownstone and found Sherlock lying on the floor on his stomach trying not to move. "Ah, Watson it seems that I can't move. Could you help me?"

Joan sighed. "I'll be there in a minute, Sherlock," she said as she went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Sorry it took me so long," she told Holmes as she opened the kit. "Why were you lying on the floor anyway?"

"For the simple reason that I didn't want bloodstains on the chairs nor the couch." Sherlock grunted.

"Okay, I can understand not wanting to have bloodstains on the furniture, but why didn't you take some aspirin or something?" Joan asked as she took out some gauze and tape and started dressing Sherlock's wounds.

"Watson?"

"Yeah Sherlock?" said Joan as she removed Holmes' shirt.

"I believe that I owe you an apology." He told her.

"For what?" Joan asked, confused.

"For getting you involved in my romantic troubles." Holmes replied.

Joan took her time replacing the soiled bandages. "Look, Sherlock I don't blame you for what happened the other day. So I want you to stop thinking that you need to apologize. Because you don't. After all, you really can't help who you fall in love with. No matter how hard you try." She studied her handiwork and lightly patted Sherlock's back.

"Don't move," she told him and rose to look for a clean button down shirt. A minute later she returned with one of Holmes' dress shirts.

Slowly she helped Sherlock to sit up, and helped him ease into the shirt. "Watson, how do you feel about dinner and a movie?"

Joan smiled. "I'd love it, but I don't think you're fit to travel."

Sherlock grinned. "I was thinking we could find something on HBO and order a pizza."

Joan smiled and it was then she knew that their friendship was on the mend.

Fin


End file.
